true Beauty
by midnight1899
Summary: XXdeadXX a girl hears about all those girls who actually meen something to Spot, who get to know him personally and who he loves. She decides she will be next
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize, I own Beauty and Emmy and thier families

I got sick of all those stories where Spot actually falls for a girl and changes and treats her right and doesn't hurt her and they live hapily ever after and get married at eighteen and have a child less than a year later. I mean I love Spot he's my favorite character but come on if all the Manhattan Newsies are afraid of him and he has so much power and Brooklyn is soo feared because of him. would he really fall for a girl that fast and change his whole life?then he wouldn't be tough! Anyway this is my first fanfict so pleae R&R you all know how that feels even if it's jut to say I read it ti sux let me know I want feed back I think I suck at writing but oh well this is fun so far so mybe I'll keep going if people like it.

Sorry thats the longest message I'll ever leave I promise...now onto the story

Leila Anderson or "Beauty" walked out of her house for the last time. She was leaving Maine for good, leaving her past and her horrible parents for good. Beauty was gorgeous; she had long curly brown hair and startling green eyes. Beauty was going to New York. Her best friend had left the year before to become a New York newsie. Before she left Emmy had told Beauty to go to New York and find her if life got to hard but to go to Manhattan, the nicest borough. If Beauty went to the other boroughs she would be kicked out immediately at the very least and more likely abused Emmy had cautioned her, she was always the smart one who knew what she was talking about. Emmy had also told her to watch out at all costs for Spot Conlon.

"All of New York's afraid of him, he's the most feared and respected newsie in all of New York and probably everywhere else. Even grown men respect him and quake in their boots with one glance. He's a lady-killer; half the girls in New York are in love with him and the other half would slap him at first site but he's gone out with most of them and none have lasted more than two weeks...Stay away from Brooklyn"

Beauty, however, had been keeping tans on "the mighty Conlon" and Emmy wasn't quite right about his love life. Beauty knew there were a few girls who had really gotten to Spot, who could read his thoughts and emotions. Who knew his heart, and held it in their hands. He had declared his love to these select few and had even proposed once. No, Spot Conlon could be tamed. Only some people saw his harsh side, really it was just a facade and apparently it was easily dissolved in the hands of a woman. Beauty fed on stories of Conlon's love, helping a damsel in distress and inviting her into the lodging house and his life. Beauty was convinced Conlon was truly nice and was determined to be his next "goil"

I have the next chapter written but I wanna get at least three reviews befor I post. The chapters will get longer sorry this one's so short but if you review and give me ideas the chapters will get longer quicker ( I think thats an oxy moron) oh well goodnight


	2. train ride

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Newsies, Do own Emmy and Beauty. Blah Blah Blah

I know it would take like seven hours or so to get from Maine to New York but oh well. This is my world.

* * *

Beauty walked to the train yard and quickly hid behind some barrels. The next train would come in an hour and twenty minutes. She would have to jump on because she couldn't buy a ticket. Beauty did not have any money...she no longer had anything. Beauty's stomach rumbled and she made a face, she would have to go hungry until she got to N.Y. maybe Emmy could feed her there. Beauty was used to hunger. In Maine she did whatever she could to survive, but living did not mean she was full and warm. Her parents were never home. Her mother was always out visiting friends and relatives. Her father was always in New York or England on business. They left Beauty to herself

and she had to work or steal to feed herself.

Beauty glanced at the clock. She still had an hour before the train came. She decided to get some sleep and curled up on the ground behind the barrels.

* * *

I was a little girl, around four years old, Emmy was with me. She was crying because her parents had hit her again. I was trying to comfort her but my anger got the best of me. "At least yours are around" I yelled. The ground jolted under me and I was in a strange room, Emmy was in a bunk bed. "Beauty" she said, " you came, after all this time you came" and she fell backwards. "NO!" I cried, my scream shrill.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. The train blared its whistle again. I cursed and jumped up, running to catch the train and hide before it left. Stumbling on my numb legs I finally made it and hid in an empty car with some hay for warmth. I had a long ride ahead of me but I was afraid to go back to sleep. My back hurt from sleeping and sitting in a ball but I was happy for the first time in months. I was free and on my way to a new life.

After a few hours my happiness died down and boredom set in. I got up and looked out of the car. To my surprise we were almost there. I could see tall buildings in the distance and there was a different scent in the air. I took i everything with all of my senses, the new scents, sounds and colors. New York, I was finally here.

* * *

Just so everyone knows her scream turns into/is the train wistle I know that was confusing

**Next Chapter**: Beauty arrives in N.Y. and the true adventure begins

Again sorry it was short.

I apologize if the switch from 3rd to 1st person in confusing but 1st is much easier to write in. Should I write in accents for dialogue?

Oh well R&R **Please!**

**-**Lexi


	3. AN

Alright this story is officially dead. It sucks and I'm sorry I forgot to do this earlier. I give anyone permission to take the idea or continue this story.

--midnight1899


End file.
